Hyperion
The Hyperion is a Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyer used by the Army of Light on the online RPG site known as the Brotherhood of Darkness. The ship is owned and operated by Jor Halcyon but it has it's own command staff so that it can fully operate without his presence. The ship is painted light gray with a red racing stripe on either side of the bow. History The ships Keel was laid at the KDY Shipyards and constructed in 19 months and 3 weeks. She was christened Hyperion ''with the Hull numbers CR-721311. She was sold to a "corporate" buyer under the name of Hal Jorcyon. In reality it was purchased by Jor Halcyon using an alias and a made up corporation name. The ship moved to M-234P where it linked up with the other large ships used by the Army of Light to take on crew members. Afterward the ship jumped to Ilum where it met up with the ''Saucy Mare and had the damaged vessel transfer it's crew over to the newer vessel. Crew Commanding Officer Captain Dustil Onasi is the ships Commanding Officer. After his return to the Republic Navy he found it exceedingly hard to advanced as most officers who defected from the Sith did. Old prejudices ran deep and Dustil found his career at a standstill. He was unable to rise above the rank of Lieutenat Commander. However, when the Republic reformed into the Empire Dustil was one of the officers aboard his ship who resisted the change. He and the rest of those who tried to mutiny were loaded onto escape pods and ejected from their ship, landing on Tatooine. From there he linked up with the Army of Light. He was made a Commander and senior officer on board the Aquitaine. When the Hyperion entered service, he was the first pick for her command. He was promoted to Captain and transfered to the Hyperion immediately upon her entering the service. First Officer Commander Hikaru Nakamura Takei is the Hyperion's first officer. Born on Kuat, he was arrested at the age of 18 for possession of Spice. He was given a 18 month prison sentence but his first week in he signed up with the Republic Navy. He went through boot camp in prison and the navy had his sentence shortened. He finished his first enlistment of six years and retired from services as a Chief. Remaining in the Navy reserves, he tried civilian life for a year before deciding to reenlist, this time applying for OCS. After his Academy training he rose through the ranks to Lieutenant Commander. Most of his time in service were aboard the RNS Melborne. The Melborne resisted the reformation of the Republic into the Empire and was subsequently destroyed by Imperial loyalist ships. Hikaru avoided death by abandoning ship aboard an escape pod just seconds before the cruisers destruction. He avoided Imperial hunting parties for a time before finding the Army of Light and joining their cause. He served aboard the Aquitaine as the Operations Officer before being transfered to the Hyperion as it's First Officer. Commander Takei also doubles as the ships tactical officer, commanding the ships weapons crews and security forces. Helmsman The Hyperion's Helmsman is a female Twi'lek Lieutenant named Tora Ven, or Tor'aven in Twi'lek. She was previously a member of the Ilium self defense fleet and piloted one of the systems primitive space vessels during the Battle of Ilium. Her ship was struck by a proton torpedo before it could fire a single shot and suffered catastrophic damage. she survived by sealing herself in the ships cockpit to preserve her air. She was rescued by a Corellia Refugee ship and returned to duty in the ISDF. When the Ilium System and the Centarui formed the League of Non-Aligned Systems, she was one of the first officers to volunteer to be transfered to the commonwealth fleet. She served aboard the Merlin, a Cutter-Class Corvette. When the Union was dissolved she transfered to the Saucy Mare. She was the Star Destroyers Helmsman until the ship was sold and her crew transfered over to the Hyperion. The Commanding Officer immediately made her the ships helmsman based on her fairly substantial combat experience. Science Officer The ships Science officer is Six. He hold no formal military rank but is an exceptional scientist and one of the most intelligent people in the galaxy, second only to maybe Celestial or Angel. He is nearly 400 years old, having spent most of his life as a Gen'dai. He traveled with Kosh extensively and even went so far as to go with the extragalactic being to another dimension where the other Kosh had traveled to hundreds of years ago. During his time in this alternate universe Kosh changed him into something new. He is now human in form but has qualities like that of a Gen'dai. He doesn't even fully understand himself. Kosh alterations are also what make him so intelligent. They altered his brain to the point where he has almost limitless puzzle solving skills. He recognizes and memorizes patterns instantly, has near total recall and a 400 level IQ. He once estimated that he may be the fastest learning organic organism in the known galaxy, although that was most likely his extreme ego talking. These qualifications are what made him Jor's first choice as Science Officer so he was given a field commission and holds a civilian rank of Lieutenant Commander. Engineering Officer Hyperion's Chief Engineering Officer is Rita. Having moved her body over to the Hyperion from the Saucy Mare she uploaded her programming into the main computer and commenced personalizing her computer core for optimal data organization. In the chaos of the transfering crews she found the Engineering spaces were in desperate need of work which she gladly took up. Within hours of her taking over Engineering, she had the ship working at nearly 98% efficiency and had single handedly alienated most of the engineering crew. Rita is technically downloaded into the ships main computer and operates as the ships AI but her mechanical Human Replica Droid body is her physical manifestation aboard the ship. She can quickly transmit herself into her entirety into her body when she wishes to leave the ship, but while she is within the ships computer system, her body can only operate while its within range of the ships wireless system. While her programming runs and organizes the ships computer systems, her body acts as the ships avatar and coordinates engineering crews as their commander. She holds the Civilian rank of Commander. Medical Officer The Mirror Universe of Jor Halcyon is the Hyperions Medical Officer. He is a civilian, bearing no military rank and therefore is not part of the chain of command, but most of the crew knows better than to try and tell him that. He is highly particular about how sickbay is set up and has spent a lot of time personalizing it for his preferences. He also spent a lot of time making sure the medical crews that operate sickbay were trained up to his personal standards.